Atmospheric flight is currently achieved by different machines which use any of a great variety of flight means. Today airplanes and helicopters carry passengers and cargo in massive volume.
A century of development has taken the Wright Brothers' stroke of genius in aerodynamics to remarkable advances: a wing so light the craft can fly on sunlight; a far-ranging killer drone; the massive industrial transport institution.
Airplanes obtain their support, when airborne, from their wings which traverse relatively stationary true air while being tilted up at their respective angle of attack, such as 15°, and the curved aerodynamic shape of their wings at that slant produces the needed upward lift. The steeper the upward tilt of the wing leading edge, the greater the lift, for a given airspeed; but at less than obligatory airspeed, different for each case, the airplane stalls, falls. With increasing angle of attack, along with increased lift there comes increasing drag, which is undesirable for airplanes, lift-drag is of no effect on stationary airfoils, specifically for Sky Rover; and Sky Rover employs steep angles of attack of 60° to 100° to get high lift, which light airplanes cannot do.
It is a safe, easy-flying, responsive talented new aircraft essentially independent of its surroundings and of atmospheric changes, an aircraft that is airborne and airworthy from the first instant of flight, an aircraft able to soar freely like a bird. Research began with conventional airfoils which gave a mild response to increasingly powerful airflows, which were sometimes combed and retarded with straighteners. Steeper angles of attack, guides, scoops, panels, slotted airfoils were used in different experiments, obtaining encouraging results.
Also developed were propellers with long reverse nose cones and a matching conical shell giving concentrated airflow, which are indeed promising, being lighter and smaller than centrifugal blowers. Effective aerodynamic lift of over 40 lbs. per sq. ft. of airfoil has been reached, an exceptional ratio, believed to be adequate to put to work. Official record of the whole process must be made so it can be of general use, on its merits.
The airplane wing is problematical. Although supported at one end, the unsupported distal end may be of structural concern. In contrast, Sky Rover uses short robust airfoils built above roof level close to the fuselage and swept by a precise airflow. Likewise, Sky Rover needs no preliminary runway dash to get into supporting air; Sky Rover is fully airborne from the first second of lift-off until it touches down at its exact landing place.
Sky Rover is a part of Aviation in general, and more particularly of heavier-than-air craft; specifically Sky Rover relates in the first instance to an air vehicle for one or more persons, and more generally to the expanded performance possibilities it presents. For Sky Rover provides new close-up access to the environment of the air; the contributions include:                a) Sky Rover becomes airborne when vertically lifted by its airfoils, with or without horizontal travel; thus VTOL;        b) Sky Rover when airborne possesses inherent upright stability, independent of movement,        c) Sky Rover, having an efficient oblong shape, and being unencumbered by the traditional transverse airplane wing, possesses a reduced beam dimension which is advantageous for its broad scope of activity.        d) Sky Rover, having self-powered flight, can go where conventional aircraft, captive to an obligatory airspeed and to a restricted horizon, may not; Sky Rover can stop in mid-flight, turn, reconsider, land or not land, depart or arrive vertically; explore; go almost everywhere; serve new functions.        